Unexpected Love
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: She was the girl who always played by the rules. He was full of life who had feelings for her. Will their love blossom as drama unfolds around them. *Bad summary but good story* Shannon Moore/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I had this idea cooking in my head today, and decided to expand it. I hope you guys like it!**

Set about a month after Shannon was released from the WWE

Tori Jackson started giggling as she watched her friend, Angela Moore, ramble on and on about her cousin, Shannon. Tori had always been known as the girl who always followed the rules and played it safe. To Tori, it seemed right: she got out of a very abusive relationship about a year ago. Angela told her one night she needed to have a little fun, and they were now making the drive to meet her cousin, Shannon for the first time.

"Ang, why do you want me to meet your cousin Shannon so bad?" Tori asked as they got out of the car, and headed toward Gas Chamber Ink, the tattoo shop Shannon owned.

"I want you to meet him because its time that you started dating again, and need to have some fun in your life!"

"I don't know. How about I just stay in the car."

"Don't think so! Come on."

The two ladies then walked inside the tatoo shop, and Angela immediately noticed Shannon's good friend, Matt Hardy.

"Hey Matt!" Angela screamed, jumping into the wrestlers arms.

"Hey, how are you? Long time, no see stranger!"

"I know. We are here to say hi to Shannon actually. Is he here yet?"

"Yep. He is actually in his office. The girl who he hired to do his book work for the shop quit this morning, so he is trying to figure it out."

"I got you," she said laughing. She then told Tori to follow her, and was soon knocking on Shannon's office door.

"Come in," he said in a grumpy tone.

"Hey cousin!" Angela exclaimed as Shannon looked up.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked as he walked around the desk and gave Angela a hug.

"Its going good. This is my wonderful friend, Tori."

"Nice to meet you," he told her as he extended his hand. Shannon had never seen someone so beautiful. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that almost matched the ocean. As she smiled at Anglea, it made him want to smile as well. Her smile could light up a room.

"Its good to meet you too. Angela has told me alot about you."

"Well, I hope it was all good things."

"Of course it was," she said smiling, playfully hitting him in the chest. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Oh no, I completely forgot. I have alot of book work to catch up on now that the girl I orginally hired already quit," he said with a sigh.

Angela then got a bright idea, one that would for sure get Shannon and Tori together. "Hey Shannon, Tori is brillant with numbers. I bet she could help you with the work, couldn't you Tori."

Tori gave her friend a death glare, but turned and smiled at Shannon. "Yeah, I would be happy to help if you need it."

"Alright cool," he said with a smile. "How about I go to lunch with you guys, and we meet back here to get started. Say around 7, when the shop closes?"

"Alright deal."

"Ok then."

Angela and Tori decided to drive seperately to lunch, so Shannon could get back to the shop faster.

"So," Angela asked eagerly, "What did you think of him?"

"Angela, he was wearing face paint and his hair was spiked up."

"I think you guys would be great together. Besides, you have to look past the colored hair and paint. He does that to entertain the clients."

"We will see," Tori said as she looked out the window. Maybe Angela was right. Maybe she needed to find someone who she wouldn't normally think to date. Tonight, she would try to get to know Shannon more and only time would tell to see where it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

7:00 pm came all too soon for Tori. As she walked up to the tattoo parlor, she instantly noticed all the lights were off, except a faint one was on toward the back. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the glass door, knowing that it would be closed.

When she watched Shannon come out of his office toward the door, a smile crept on both of their faces. He looked alot different than this afternoon. He was in a pair of jeans and a different t-shirt, and the face paint and hair dye was gone. She could see his platinum blonde hair perfectly, and his smile was incredible.

"Hey Tori, thanks for coming back," he said as he held the door opened so she could come in.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help."

"Well, I definetly appreciate it. Come on, all the paperwork is in my office. I even ordered a pizza for dinner if your hungry."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Tori sat down next to Shannon as they went through invoices and bills, and before they knew it, the book work that Shannon thought would take all night, was completed.

"I can't believe we are done," he said happily. "I was for sure it was going to take all night."

"Like I told you earlier, I am glad I could help. Anytime you need help, just let me know and I can swing by."

"Alright, I will have to remember that," he said smiling at her.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, and then Shannon broke the ice just a little bit.

"Tori, can I ask you something?"

"Umm...sure I guess."

"You seem guarded about something. Can I ask what's going on?"

Tori just took one look in his eyes, and knew that he could be trusted. Heck, it would even surprise Angela that she wasn't going to be Ms. Safety anymore.

"Well, I wouldn't call it guarded. I would say its more like...cautious. You see, I got out of a really bad relationship last year, and really haven't dated anyone since."

"To tell you the truth, Angela told me about that break up when it happened. If I could, I want to knock out the guy's teeth for you."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I don't know if you knew Angela's intentions, but she was kind of wanting us to hook up."

Shannon chuckled as he sat on his desk, facing Tori better. "Yeah, I knew her intentions. Actually, I asked her for this meeting. I was hoping it work out too."

Tori smiled, biting her lip as she walked closer to Shannon. "Your real sweet, you know that."

Shannon smiled at her, as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Tori looped her arms around his neck, and soon the kiss was deepened.

"I thought you always played by the rules?" he asked playfully.

"Nope, not anymore," she said smiling, kissing him once again. His lips soon left her mouth, and traveled down her neck and chest, once her shirt was peeled off. Tori loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, and didn't want it to stop.

"Come here," he whispered as he took her hand, leading her down on the floor. He then crawled on top of her, leaving trails of kisses on her body once again, and then slowly started un buttoning her jeans.

"Are you sure about this?" Shannon asked as he watched Tori take off his shirt and started going for his jeans as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said smiling. The two were soon naked, and once he entered her, a whole new kind of passion overtook her body.

"Oh my God!" she moaned in his neck, making him rock harder against her body. "That feels awesome!"

Shannon smirked while his fingers roamed her body, and ultimately finding her most sensitive in between her legs, making her moan more. They both soon reached the best possible high they had in a long time, and collapsed in each others arms.

"Tori, may I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said trying to catch her breath.

"I want you to know that I don't usually sleep with a girl I barely know. I have had a crush on you for awhile, and now that I got to actually talk to you today at lunch and tonight, I really really like you.

Tori smiled at him as she kissed Shannon once again. "I like you too Shannon. I must admit, the paint scared me today," she said as Shannon laughed, "but I got to know the real you today."

"Stay right here," he told her as he disappeared around the corner. He came back a few moments later with a fluffy blanket, wrapped him and Tori in it, and the two fell asleep on the floor, in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! What do you think? Should I keep going or trash it? Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 3 of Unexpected Love. I hope you guys like it, and as always, please read and review! Enjoy!**

Tori woke up around 2 am, and immediately turned to her side, where Shannon was sleeping peacefully. She shyly smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The events earlier in the evening was something she would have normally never have done, but glad she did it. Slowly, she wanted to change her idea on life. She wanted to give Shannon a chance, and she was sure he would actually treat her like she was supposed to be treated. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Shannon stirring in his sleep.

"Wake up," she whispered.

"I don't want to," he told her as he tightened the grip on her waist. He had woken up earlier, while she was still sleeping, and realized just how well she fit in his arms. He didn't want to let go of that feeling.

"We better get home," she said as she sat up and stretched.

"Yeah, your probably right," he said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Like I told you earlier, I really do like you, Tori. I want to get to know you more, and maybe head down the road to an actual relationship."

"Shannon..."

"Tori, I want you to know that I'm not your ex-boyfriend. If we do get into a serious relationship, I am promising you that I will treat you like a princess, and you will never feel that hurt again, but if you don't want to..."

Tori interrupted Shannon by placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I believe you Shannon. Considering we have already slept together, it would be pointless to take it slow, but I do want to see where our relationship goes."

Shannon only nodded as kissed Tori once again. The two soon got dressed, exchanged phone numbers, and reluctantly said their good byes by their cars.

"Thank you again for your help tonight," he told her as he wrapped her up in a hug.

"My pleasure," Tori said laughing.

"I will call you later on, ok?"

"Ok. I will talk to you then."

The two kissed one more time before parting ways in the parking lot. The smile that was on Tori's face never left as she drove home, and pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex.

Once she walked into the apartment and closed the door, she was startled by the figure standing in her kitchen.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Come on Tori, you haven't forgotten about me, have you?" the man asked.

"Of course not Jason, I have to keep changing my phone number and move because of you. How did you find me?"

"Don't worry about that," he told her as he tugged on her arm, and slapped her across the face.

"Jason, stop, please!" she cried. He only turned to her, hitting her harder. He basically beat her until she could barely move. He then took off his clothes and climbed on top of Tori. "You are finally getting my revenge for leaving me," he said.

Several hours past, and Tori woke up, feeling pain all over her body. She literally crawled to the living room, where her cell phone lay in her purse. She pressed some numbers, and waited for Angela to answer. "Angela, I need help..." she cried as she passed out once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori woke up with pain over taking her body. She immediatetly noticed she wasn't at home. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital bed, and saw Angela by her side.

"Angela?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt everywhere. What happened?"

"You called me, and when I got to your apartment, you were passed out on the living room floor."

"Oh no," Tori said out loud as she covered her head with her hands and started crying.

"Tori what happened?"

"Do you want the whole story, or just when I got home."

"Umm...the whole story."

"Well, as you know I went to Shannon's and helped him with the book work..."

"How did that go?" Angela interrupted.

"Really well. We had a nice talk, and found out that we both have feelings for each other. We then...ummm..."

"Did you guys sleep together?" Angela asked.

Tori smiled as she remembered the wonderful memory and only nodded.

"Yeah, my evil plan worked!" Angela said, being proud of herself.

"Yes it did, and thank you. Well, we woke up around 2 am and each left from the parking lot. When I got home, Jason had somehow gotten in. All I remember is that he slapped me, started beating me...and then I blacked out. Do you think he....?"

"I think so Tori. When I found you, you didn't have any pants on."

"Oh no," she cried again as Angela gave her a hug. "Shhh...everything will be ok Tori, I promise."

**A/N: Sorry so short. The next chapter will be when the drama picks up! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**8 Weeks Later**

The past eight weeks had been rough on Tori. She hadn't slipped into a depression, but more like a shameful stage. The only time she had been out of her apartment was to go to her job at the hospital. After her shift was over, she would come straight back to the house. Unfortunately, Tori hadn't talked to Shannon in the 8 weeks either. Tori just thought if he would have found out what happened, he wouldn't want any "damaged" goods to himself.

"Tori, have you talked to Shannon yet?" Angela asked as she walked into her friend's kitchen.

She only shook her head no as she watched Angela sit next to her. "Do you realize how much this is killing him?"

Tori was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Tori, he thinks that you aren't talking to him because of the night you guys spent together. You should tell him what's going on."

"Ang, why would he want me after what happened. I'm probably considered damaged goods to him." Tori said as she started crying.

"Tori, what's really the matter? You know that Shannon wouldn't think that of you. Please tell me..."

She then got up from the kitchen, walking over to her kitchen window. "The other day I realized I was over a month late."

"Late? Late for what?" Angela asked confused. Tori then gave her a look, and then realized what she was talking about. "Do you think your pregnant?"

"I know I am. I took a test the other day and it came back positive. Because of what Jason did to me, I don't know who the father is," she said as she started to cry again.

Angela then walked up to her friend, and immediately embraced her in a hug. "Don't you think Shannon has a right to know?"

Tori nodded her head. "I guess I didn't want to say anything yet because I didn't want to get his hopes up. What if a paternity test comes back and says that Jason is the father, and Shannon was all hiped up about it. What if he doesn't even want anything to do with the baby?"

"Well, unfortunately you won't know until you tell him, but you have to. If I know my cousin like I think I do, he won't leave your side. He isn't like that."

The next day, Tori drove up to the tattoo shop after her shift at work. She thought she would be sick as she walked through the door. One of Shannon's employees, Chad, first noticed Tori.

"Hi Tori."

"Hi. Is Shannon around?"

"Yeah, I think he is in his office." Chad said.

"Thanks," Tori said as she walked to the back of the office. She then knocked on the door, and once she heard Shannon say come in, she nervously walked through the door.

"Hi Shannon."

He looked up from his paperwork, and was instantly happy to see Tori. He walked toward her, feeling both excited and shocked to see her. "Long time no see, Tori. I'm glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," she said as they wrapped each other in a hug.

"What's been up the past two months? Are you mad about the night we had together?"

"Absolutely not," she said as the two sat close to each other on Shannon's desk. "I am about to tell you something that will probably make you ashamed of me, and it will explain my behavior the last several weeks."

"Ok," Shannon said with concern in his voice. "Go ahead when your ready."

Tori took a deep breath and then went for it. "First of all, I don't regret our night together. It was a wonderful night, and I smiled the whole way home. When I got home, I got a visitor I didn't care to see."

"Who was it Tori?" Shannon asked as he took her hand for support.

"Well, you remember the relationship I told you I got out of a year or so ago?" she asked as Shannon nodded. "His name is Jason, and it was him," she said as she started crying.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We started arguing. First he slapped me, and then he started beating me until I could barely move. The last thing I remember before passing out is him climbing on top of me, and he..."

"Oh my God," Shannon said as he wrapped her in a hug, knowing where she was going. "You don't have to continue...I know where your story is going. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I don't know," she replied through tears. "I was kind of thinking that you may not want to see me anymore, and that you would think I am 'damaged'."

"Damaged? Tori, you didn't ask to be raped. If you would let me, I would go find that guy and beat him within inches of his life. No man should ever do that to a woman. Tor, I want to help you heal your wounds, and get through this rough patch."

"Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely. Like I told you that night, I want to see where this relationship goes. If that means helping you get through this rough patch in your life, than so be it."

Tori didn't say anything, as got off the desk to face Shannon, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, not moving from their spot by the desk. "Shannon, there is a second part to my story."

"What is it?" he asked, facing her.

Tori stayed silent as Shannon started caressing her cheek. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow," was all Shannon could say. He ran his hand over his hair, and faced Tori again. To say he wasn't shocked was an understatement.

"Also, since I was raped the morning after our night together, I'm not sure...who the...father is," she said quietly.

The shocked looked stayed on Shannon's face as he couldn't say anything, and soon Tori got the hint. "Listen, I shouldn't have come. Sorry to have bothered you," she said as she walked out of the room crying, before Shannon could stop her.

"Oh crap, that didn't go the way I wanted to," Shannon said out loud as he watched his friend, Matt walk in his office.

"Dude, I just watched Tori walk out of here in tears. What happened?"

Shannon walked right past him, and shut the door so they could have some privacy. "I need to talk to you about something, but you can't tell anyone. This has to be between me and you."

"Ok ok," Matt said nodding his head, sitting in Shannon's office chair. "What's going on?"

"Remember how I told you that I hadn't talked to her in like two months? Well, she told me today that she was beaten and raped by an ex-boyfriend the morning after our night together."

"Oh my God!" Matt exclaimed. "How is she?"

"Well, for starters, she is eight weeks pregnant."

"Wow! What did you say?"

"I couldn't say anything just because I was so shocked. Before I could say anything, she ran out of the room, and that is when you saw her."

Matt only nodded as Shannon went on. "One more thing...since the rape happened after our night together, I may or may not be the father."

"What are you going to do?"

"That is what I need you help for. If this kid is mine, I am ecstatic and willing to be there every step of the way, but what if it ends up that its her ex-boyfriend? I still want to support Tori, but if I find out that the baby is his, I think that would kill me."

Matt got up from his chair and then took a seat next to one of his good friends. "Shan, you like Tori, right?"

"More than anything."

"I think the best possible solution is to just be with her and support her...show her not every guy, especially you, is like her ex-boyfriend. If the baby doesn't end up being yours, then you will still have to be there for her if you want to keep her in your life. Sure it will be hard, but you guys will just have to get through it together."

Shannon nodded as he gave his friend a quick hug. "Thanks man.

"Your welcome, now go find Tori."

He nodded once again as he left his office and hopped into his car. Meanwhile, Tori was lying on the couch after getting sick in the bathroom.

"Don't worry baby," she whispered. "We will get through this somehow."

As she was about to start crying again, she heard a knock on the door, and reluctantly got up to answer it. She was shocked to see Shannon on her door stop, with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hi Shannon."

"Hi Tor. Can we talk for a second?"

Tori nodded as she fully opened the door to let Shannon in, who immediately gave her the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"Your welcome," he said smiling. "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just kind of shocked about the baby news."

"I can understand, and I'm sorry I avoided you for the last two months. I shouldn't have ran out of your office either."

"Listen, I want you in my life, and whether this baby is mine or not, I want to raise it like my own. You are way to important to me to let you go again."

Tori smiled as she stepped up to Shannon, placing a long, soft kiss on his lips, and hugging him. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome, and don't worry, we will get through this. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Tori was feeling better about her situation, especially since she knew that Shannon was on her side, no matter what. She had been to the doctor earlier in the day, and was on her way to Shannon's house to let him know how it went.

"Hey gorgeous," he said smiling when he opened the door.

"Hey," she said shyly as she stepped inside the house. Once inside, Shannon instantly wrapped her in a hug, and they soon sat down on the couch.

"So, how was the doctor appointment?"

"Everything went good. She said the baby was good sized, and that my due date is June 1st. She did tell me even better news though."

"What's that?"

"She told me of a paternity test that could be done before the baby is born. The only thing is...its really expensive."

"How expensive?"

"Like $2000. It can be done between 13 and 24 weeks. Basically they stick me with a needle and get some amnotic fluid from the baby. From there, they take a blood sample from you and we find out from there."

"Wow, that sounds painful. Is there any risks for the baby?"

"Only slight risk. Some other risks is miscarriage and vaginal bleeding, but like I said all of that is slight. She has done it before, and the baby in question was born normal."

Shannon only nodded as he got off the couch, pulling Tori in his arms. "Tor, I want to get this done. That way, when the baby is born, we know and won't have to worry about it. I will even pay to have it done."

"Shannon, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I know, but I don't care," he said as gently started rubbing Tori's belly. "That could be my baby, and I want to know just as much as you do."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then I will help you in any way I can, and treat and love it like my own. That is...if you want me to."

"Yes, I do," she said as she tightened the hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Tor, I have an idea," Shannon said as he broke the silence.

"What's that?"

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Yes," she replied smiling. "By the way...I have a little bit of bad news."

"What?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"Your parents? I didn't think you got along with them."

"I don't. My mom called me for whatever reason, and it slipped that I had a doctor appointment this morning. She kept asking why, and I finally told her I was pregnant. So, they asked to meet the daddy over dinner."

"Ok, I can handle that. Do they know about the rape?" he asked as Tori nodded her head yes. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow night if that's ok."

"Yeah that works for me."

"I will warn you. They are horrible and will probably say mean things."

"Well, we will just deal with that when the time comes," he said kissing her forehead.

"Deal. Well, I guess I should go. I have a hot date to get ready for," Tori said smiling.

"Ok, how about I pick you up about 7?"

"Yep, that works for me."

"Ok I will see you then. Kiss goodbye?"

Tori smiled as she wrapped herself closer to Shannon, as they kissed each other passionately. Her arms instantly locked around his neck, while his hands moved around the base of her shirt. When their lips broke apart, Tori felt like she was in a daze. "Wow," she said smiling.

"That was for making me wait 2 months to kiss you again," he said jokingly.

"We should probably make up for lost time then," she said as she took Shannon's hand and led him to the couch, where they resumed their make out session. About a half hour later, Tori really left Shannon's house, but not before getting pulled back in a time or two.

When she got home, she instantly changed her clothes and started getting ready for the date. She chose a pair of comfortable jeans and pink baby tee. While she was finishing putting on the last of her make up, she heard the door bell and knew instantly it was Shannon.

When she opened the door, her smile grew even bigger as she saw Shannon on the door step, looking sexy as ever in a pair of jeans and blue button down shirt. "Hey!"

"Hey Tor. You look great," he said kissing her lips.

"Thank you. Should we go?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Shannon then took Tori's hand, and led her to his truck, where he kissed her one last time before he got in himself. Shannon loved the feel of her lips on his, and could have kissed her forever if he could. "So, Shannon, where are we going tonight?"

"Its a surprise."

"I hate surprises!"

"You will like this one, trust me!" he said, taking her hand. They continued conversation as it looked like Shannon was going to drive out of town, but took a turn as he drove toward the beach. Sure enough, within fifteen minutes, he was parking in the lot near the sand and grabbed a basket out of the extended cab.

"A picnic on the beach! Very sweet!" Tori said.

"Well, I can be sweet and romantic every once in awhile," he said laughing. Soon, the blanket was spread out, as Shannon and Tori ate their sandwiches and exchanging stories of the past.

"Tori can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You have always said that you and your parents don't get along. What happened?"

Tori looked on at the ocean, and took a deep breath. "Well, it really started when I was with Jason. They were a big fan of his. When we broke up, they blamed it on me and didn't believe me when I told them he beat me and said harsh things. So, after Jason and I broke up, I left and moved here to live with Angela, and moved into my own apartment about 4 months ago."

"That is really brave of you, standing up to your parents like that."

"It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I did it. How about you? What was it like working for the WWE?"

Shannon smirked as he put his food back in the basket, and laid his head down on Tori's lap, who instantly started rubbing his scalp and playing with his hair. "It was great. I loved the traveling, meeting the fans and doing what I loved each night. As you know, I was released in August, and kind of just fell into a depression. Sure, I went to the tattoo shop every day, and still wrestle for independents here and there, but working for the WWE was my dream, and to have it taken away was heart breaking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open up any sore wounds."

"No, its ok," he told her as he took her hand. "I'm getting out of that funk though. Alot of people have told me recently that I have never seemed happier...and that is because of you, Tori. Its true. My life seemed to have gotten its happiness back when you walked into it."

"Shannon, that's sweet."

"Its also true," he said as they both stood up. "Baby, I want this baby to have parents who are considered a couple, and not together just for the sake of the baby, but because they care about each other and maybe love each other one day. So...Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

Biting her lower lip and smiling, she nodded her head yes. Smiling back, Shannon gave her a soft kiss. "I promise I am going to make you so happy."

"You already have."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU goes to Ainat and ChainGangShorty54 for the reviews posted. I was excited to see them. Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Love. I hope you guys like it!!**

"Shan, I think I'm going to be sick!" Tori exclamied as she and Shannon walked through the doorway into the restaurant.

"Everything will be ok, I promise!"

"I certainly hope so," she replied as she scanned the dining room, eventually spotting her parents. "There they are. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. How do I look?" Shannon asked her.

"You look incredibly sexy!" she said kissing his cheek. When he picked her up earlier in the evening, she was really impressed how he was dressed in a white button down shirt and kahkis, and even took out his earrings and nose ring.

Shannon and Tori held hands as they made their to the table. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad," she said, trying to sound happy. "This is my wonderful boyfriend, Shannon."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," he said as he shook hands with Tori's parents. He knew right off the bat they weren't impressed, but wanted to be nice for Tori's sake.

"Hi Shannon," Mr. Jackson said trying to sound nice. Tori's mom still hadn't said anything as both Shannon and Tori sat down with them.

Things got even more awkward as the four ordered dinner and sat in silence for a little bit. Tori glanced at Shannon, and appreciated him for trying, but knew it wasn't working.

"So, Shannon," Tori's dad began, "What do you do for a living?"

"I actually own a tattoo shop, Gas Chamber Ink. I also used to be a professional wrestler."

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson looked at each other in shock, and then looked toward Tori. "Does your...tattoo shop do well?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yes, actually it does. We keep pretty busy throughout the week."

"How did you meet Tori?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Her friend Angela, who is my cousin, introduced us," he said as he glanced at Tori, and smiled at her.

"Now, I have a question, Shannon," Tori's dad said. "Do you and Tori plan on getting married before the baby is born?"

Shannon laughed nervously. "Honestly, we haven't talked about it."

"Don't you think the baby deserves parents who are married, and what if this baby isn't yours?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Well, this baby deserves parents who care about each other. I will agree with you there. If this baby isn't mine, then I already told Tori I will help her any way I can and take care of it like my own. I'm in it for the long haul."

"Yeah, until you meet someone else..." Mrs. Jackson said.

Before Shannon could respond, Tori stood up angrily. "Stop it! Stop it both of you! I don't appreciate these questions toward Shannon, and I'm sure he doesn't appreciate them either. Listen, whether you guys like it or not, Jason and I are not together anymore. Two months ago, he did rape me, and if you don't want to see it with your own eyes, that is your business. Shannon is helping me and supporting me throughout this, and I would have thought that would have been good enough for you. You know what...this was a mistake," Tori said angrily as she walked off, Shannon running after her.

Once in the parking lot, Shannon unlocked the car and they rode home in silence. Every once in awhile, he would sneak glances at Tori, and could see tears rolling down her cheek. "Tor, are you ok?"

"No," she said. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Its ok," he told her as he stopped the car in her apartment parking lot. "I didn't want to say anything to them because they are your parents, but their questions were kind of rude."

"I told you."

"I know," he said as they walked through the front door. "You know what, I can completely understand why you don't get along with them."

"Yeah, they have treated me like that since Jason and I broke up, and I am done with them. I only need one person to be my support person."

"Who would that be?" Shannon asked slyly as he wrapped his arms around Tori's waist.

"You of course....and maybe Angela."

Shannon laughed as he tightly hugged Tori. "Your amazing, you know that?"

Biting her lip, she smiled back at him. "I have a surprise for you." she told him as she led him to her bedroom door.

"What do you have up that pretty sleeve of yours?"

"Open the door, and see for yourself."

Shannon did as he was asked, and was shocked to see the sight in front of him. Tori had candles all over the room, and watched as she began to light them, and there were flower petals scattered over the bed. "Babe, what's this all for?"

"Well, I knew that our meeting with my parents would be a disaster from the start, and I knew this would get us in a better mood. Plus, I wanted our first time as an actual couple to be in a more comfortable spot than behind your desk."

Shannon smirked as he wrapped Tori closer to him, kissing her hungrily. He then lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and placed her ever so softly on the bed. "Yeah, I think your bed will be more comfortable than an office floor, he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Years Eve**

"Angela, how do I look?" Tori asked as her friend sprayed her hair. Tonight, she and Shannon were going to Matt's New Years Eve party, and she was going to give Shannon a surprise.

"You look like...a pregnant pink haired girl," Angela said as Tori laughed.

In the last couple of months, Shannon and Tori have gotten closer and closer. There had been several times she had seen her boyfriend in face paint and hair dye, and wanted to show him that she supported it and could do it too. She straightened out her hooded sweatshirt and jeans as she heard the doorbell ring. "Ang, can you open the door?"

"Sure," she said.

When Angela opened the door, Shannon hugged his cousin, and waited paitently for Tori. When he saw Tori, walk into the living room, his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Tor, I don't think I have ever seen you in pink hair dye. You look great!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you can thank Angela for the hair. Besides, I wanted to show you that I can spray paint my hair as well."

Shannon giggled as he kissed her cheek, and they eventually left for Matt's house. When they got to the party, everyone was suprised to see Tori's pink hair, but all agreed that it looked good on her. While Shannon went to get his face painted by Jeff, Tori hung out in the living room with Jeff's girlfriend Beth.

"So, what did Shannon think of your pink hair?"

"He said that it looked great. I think I kind of surprised him," she said laughing.

"Yeah, but I can understand why you did it. When I Jeff and I first started dating, it was kind of shocking to see him like that, but after awhile, you realize its part of their personality.

"Exactly" Tori agreed. "Its part of the person that you love."

"Absolutely," Beth said as they watched their boyfriends come into the living room.

"How do we look?" Jeff asked.

"Wonderful!" Beth told him.

Shannon and Tori laughed as he joined her on the couch, and pulling her into his lap. "Babe, how about we go outside for a minute?"

"Sure," she said as she followed Shannon through the patio doors, and cuddling together on a patio chair. "So Shannon, what's on your mind?"

"You," he said smiling, giving her a quick kiss. "I thought it was pretty cool tonight when I picked you up, and your hair was pink."

"Well, I wanted to show you I can fit into your world. When we first started dating, I will admit the face paint kind of shocked me, but like Beth said, its part of your personality, and part of the person I care about."

"You fit into my world regardless of your hair color," Shannon said as he pulled Tori closer to him. "I care about you too...alot. In fact, that is why I wanted to sit out here with you."

"Shannon..."

"Tori, I love you."

"I love you too, Shannon."

**Two Months Later**

It was the day Shannon and Tori had been waiting for since the day Tori found out she was pregnant. It was a couple of days before Valentines Day, and today was the important doctor appointment they couldn't wait for. Not only could they find out the sex of the baby, but also the paternity test would be done today as well.

"Are you nervous?" Shannon asked as they walked inside the doctor office.

"A little. Are you nervous?"

"A little."

Soon, they were both in the examination room, and Tori's doctor was hooking up the machine and placing the cold jelly on Tori's belly. Soon, she was moving the little machine over Tori's belly. Shannon was amazed how tiny the baby looked on the monitor, and lovingly squeezed Tori's hand as the doctor pointed out different body parts.

"Did you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"

Tori glanced one more time at Shannon, who noddd he wanted to know. Smiling, she told the doctor yes.

"Ok..." the doctor said as she took some more pictures. "Do you see that body part right there?"

"Yes..." Tori said as she glanced toward Shannon.

"Well, that is the 'extra' body part. You guys are expecting a boy."

"Yes," Shannon said excited, making Tori giggle. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. They watched the doctor put away the sonogram equipment, and get out the necessary tools to administer the paternity test.

"Ok, Mr. Moore, we will start with you first," Tori's doctor said as she stuck a needle in his arm to draw out some blood, and then swabbed his mouth with a long stick resembling a cotton swab.

"Now, Tori, its your turn. I'm going to stick this in your belly, and draw some fluid."

"Is it possible to put a curtain over my belly or something so I don't have to watch? I'm not really fond of needles."

"Yes, I can do that," her doctor agreed. While her doctor was on one side of the curtain, Shannon moved his chair so he could get closer to Tori, almost being cheek to cheek. "You doing ok so far?" he asked her finally.

"Not really, I can feel that needle. Talk to me? I need to be distracted."

"Ok...do you remember the first day I met you?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "You would hardly say anything, so I thought there was something on my face or clothes."

"No, I didn't say anything because I never in my wildest dreams would have thought I could ever meet someone so beautiful."

Tori smiled as she saw the doctor pull away the curtain. "Ok, Tori, you guys are all set. We will get the results in 2 or 3 days. We will call you, and can pick up the papers here. For the rest of the day, I do want you to get some rest though."

"Ok, thank you very much," she said as she and Shannon walked out of the office.

Shannon then took her back to his house. "Here, get yourself comfortable on the couch, and I will make us something to eat."

"Wait," she said pulling on his shirt. He then kneeled by the couch, waiting to hear what Tori had to say. "Thanks for being with me today at the doctor's office."

"I wanted to be there...and plus if I wasn't there, we wouldn't have been able to do the test."

"Well, I'm just happy that you were with me period, and you know that you didn't have to be."

"Hey, stop," he said putting a couple of fingers toward her lips. "I told you more than once that I'm with you for a reason, and that is because I love you and I love this baby, whether its mine or not. I meant it when I said I am with you for the long haul."

"I'm sorry. I should quit thinking like that, and I know you aren't going anywhere. Plus, I know that you should be going back to work, and instead you are taking care of me. Thank you for that."

"Your welcome, and there is no place I would rather be than taking care of my girl and our baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**A shout out goes to ChainGangShorty54 for the review!**

**2 Days Later**

Two days had passed since the paternity test was done, and Shannon was sitting anxiously at his desk at the tattoo shop. He was trying really hard to get some work done, but he kept glancing at the door, hoping he would see Tori come through it with the results. His focus then turned to the picture sitting on the desk. It was of him and Tori, taken the previous New Years Eve, and his hand was sitting comfortably on her belly. He smirked as he recalled the memories from that night. "Please, let that be my baby," he whispered as he heard a knock on the door. His smile turned to a frown when he watched the figure come into his office.

"Hi Shannon."

It was Crystal, Shannon's ex-wife. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, Tori was doing some laundry around her apartment, hoping the phone would ring any moment. As she stood up to head toward the bathroom to put away towels, the phone rang, making Tori jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Tori Jackson."

"Yes," she said anxiously.

"This is Amy from Dr. Hope's office, and we have your test results ready to be picked up at your convieniance."

"Thank you, I will be right there."

Tori hung up the phone, instantly grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She literally sped as she made her way to the doctor office. Once out of her car, she sped walk to the office door and told the receptionist who she was. The lady disappeared for a moment, and returned with a manila envelope. Once back inside the car, she opened the envelope and read what the paper said. Tears instantly started rolling down her cheeks and drove directly to Gas Chamber Ink.

Back at the tattoo shop, Shannon was still trying to figure out what Crystal was doing in his office.

"Crystal, I haven't talked to you in like several months. What do you want?"

"Well, Shan, I was kind of hoping we could try to work things out. I miss you baby," she said seductively, running her hand down the front of his shirt.

"Don't," he said pushing her hand away. "You know, if you would have come back like 3 years ago, when we got divorced, I might have said I missed you too...but now, I am happily involved with someone, and we are expecting a baby in June."

"That's nice," Crystal said genuinely. "I'm sorry, I don't even know I'm here. I guess deep down I do still miss you, but I'm not going to break up you and your girlfriend. Congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," Crystal said as she wrapped Shannon in a good bye hug. His back was to the door, and didn't see someone standing in the doorway, who left in tears.

A couple of hours later, Tori was still crying on the couch when Shannon came to her apartment during his break. He immediately noticed that she had been crying.

"Tori what's wrong? Did the test results come in?"

"Shannon, I think we need to see other people," Tori told him confidently.

"WHAT?!" Shannon was understandibly shocked. "I don't understand. Everything was going good with us."

"Yeah it was. Until I saw you with another girl today."

"Another girl? I was at the shop all day, how..." It finally dawned on him. She must have seen him with Crystal, and he didn't realize she was there. "Tori, the woman you saw me with was my ex-wife."

"Yeah right. People don't hug their ex-wives."

"Listen, she came to my office, trying to get back together. I told her no because I am happy in my relationship with you and that we are expecting a baby. She then told me she was sorry, realized she was making a fool of herself and then congratulated us, and gave me a hug before she left. I swear baby, that is all that happened."

"I wish I could believe that," Tori whispered. "Just please leave."

"Tori..."

Not saying anything, Tori walked back toward her bedroom. Knowing that she needed her space and time to cool off, Shannon went ahead and left. About another half hour later, Tori heard a pounding on her door, and was surprised to see Matt.

"Tori, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Once inside her apartment, Matt turned back to look at Tori. "Listen, Tor, I know what happened today between you and Shannon. Its probably not my business to try and fix things, but what he told you about Crystal today was real. He wasn't lying."

"How do you know that?"

"He drove straight to my house after he left here. When we got to talking, he was literally almost in tears. He knows that he should have tried to get her to leave from the start, and this is all one huge misunderstanding. He doesn't want to be with anyone else-he wants you."

Tori then sat down on the couch and sighed. "Matt, are you sure?"

"I'm not lying. He loves you Tori, and doesn't want anything to mess up what you guys have."

"So I basically broke up with him for nothing."

"Yeah, pretty much," he said with a smile. "But I know where he is and you could probably go fix that."

Soon, Matt and Tori both left the apartment, and Tori drove back to the tattoo shop. She knocked on the door, and smiled as Shannon said to come in.

"Hey Shan," she whispered.

"Hey," he said in a shocked tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I'm very sorry about earlier. I should have let you explain better. I think my pregnancy hormones got the best of me, and the thought of losing you drives me crazy."

"You aren't going to lose me," he said as he wrapped his arms around the two of them. "I know what you saw probably didn't look to good, but when I tell you that nothing happen, please believe me that it didn't. You are so important to me, and the only person I want to be with. I love you, Tori and only you."

"I love you too, Shannon," she replied smiling as they kissed. "By the way...I have something to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to say thank you to Ainat for the review! I really appreciated it!**

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked anxiously. Could she be telling him the news he has been waiting two long days to hear.

"Well...Valentines Day is tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would come over to my apartment for a nice romantic dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure, that sounds nice," he said smiling. "By the way, have we heard from the doctor office yet?"

"No," she lied. When she got the results, she knew that would be the perfect Valentines gift for Shannon. It could wait one more day.

The next evening, Tori was lighting the candles on the table when she heard a knock on the door. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure her black dress looked good and opened up the door. When she came into full view, Shannon's jaw literally dropped.

"Baby, you look beautiful!" he exclaimed as he kissed her.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well."

"Why thank you," he said jokingly as he handed her a bouquet of red roses. Kissing Shannon once again, Tori happily took the roses, placed them in a vase, and then led him to the table.

"Wow, you did all of this for me?"

"Well, it is our first Valentines day together. I wanted everything to look perfect."

"It does look perfect," he said as he gave her a hand a squeeze and sat at the table. She then brought their dinner to the table, and soon were happily eating while enjoying small talk.

"So, Tori, do you want your present now?"

"Sure," she said. She really didn't expect anything from him.

Shannon then took a box out of the pocket of his shirt and placed it in front of Tori. She took it in her hands, and when she opened it, she saw a beautiful diamond heart necklace. She instantly ran to him, hugging him as she got comfortable on his lap.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you baby," she said, kissing him for like the hundreth time that night. Then she knew the time had come to give Shannon his present. "Shan, do you want yours now?"

"Sure, you didn't have to get me anything," he said as he watched her walk out of the room and come back with a manilla envelope.

"Here," she said nervously.

Shannon took the envelope from her hand, and noticed that it was from her doctor's office. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Just open it," she said as she nervously walked toward the other side of the kitchen, pretending to be nervous.

He immediately knew something was wrong, and feared the worst as he started reading the papers. As he read further, a huge smile spread across his face. He walked toward Tori, and kissed her passionately, not wanting to stop.

"So, this baby is mine?! All mine?!"

"Yep," Tori whispered through tears. "The papers say without a doubt, this baby is 100% yours. I'm guessing you like your gift?"

As he felt tears starting to form, Shannon could only nod his head, as he craddled Tori's face in his hands, and kissing her once again. Ever since he found out that Tori was pregnant, he prayed every night that the baby would be his, and tonight all of his prayers were answered. "Baby, I love you so so much."

"I love you too Shannon," Tori said as they still hadn't left each other's arms. "By the way...I have one more surprise."

"What's that."

"Well, the day I was raped, we obviously reported it to the cops, and they put out a warrant for Jason's arrest. Well, I was called today. They finally got a tip, and he was arrested and will be put in jail," she said starting to tear up once again, recalling some of the horrific memories.

Shannon tightened his hug, not wanting to let Tori go. "Tori, its all over with. You don't have to worry about Jason anytime soon, and we are going to live a happy life. WE are going to have a baby."

"Yes, we are," she said as she took Shannon's hand and led him to her bedroom, where they celebrated once again. In the middle of the night, Shannon woke up, and smiled at the figure next to him, sleeping peacefully. He slipped his hand underneath the tee shirt she was wearing, and rested it comfortably on her belly.

"Hi big guy," he whispered, not wanting to wake up Tori. "I'm your daddy. I'm going to take the best care of you and your mom. I promise."

Shannon, who's stomach was facing Tori's back, didn't realize that she had indeed woken up, but didn't want to interrupt what he was trying to say to the baby. She sighed a happy sigh, and fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you goes out to Ainat and Chaingangshorty54 for the reviews. You guys rock!**

**2 Months Later**

It was now the beginning of April, and things were going great for Shannon and Tori. The lease on Tori's apartment was up in March, and since Shannon didn't want her to renew it, he asked her to move in with him. He absolutely loved having her by his side every night, and waking up to her face every day. It was a typical Saturday morning, and Tori was cleaning up around the house. She laughed hysterically as she watched Shannon literally run into the house.

"Shannon, what are you doing home? I thought you had..."

Tori was interrupted as Shannon ran up to her, placing a bruising kissing on her lips.

"...to work." Tori finished.

"Babe, I have some awesome news."

"What? What is it?"

"I was called today by a wrestling agent in Nevada, and asked to work some indy shows at Cesars Palace in Vegas. He wants me to come in about two weeks, and work the shows for that weekend."

"Shan, that is wonderful!" Tori exclaimed as she wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, and since you have never seen me wrestle, I want you to be ringside."

"I would love to, but do you think I will be able to travel so close to my due date?"

"We can ask, but baby, I will do anything to have you by my side."

"Alright," she said smiling. "I will talk to the doctor, and make sure I'm by your side at the wrestling event."

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging her once again.

Tori soon called her doctor, and agreed to the trip. The next two weeks were spent calling for plane tickets, hotel reservations and packing suitcases. Soon, they found themselves on a plane to Las Vegas.

Tori looked to her left, and Shannon was still beaming from ear to ear. "Shannon, your pretty excited aren't you?"

"Yes I am," he said as he took her hand. "I haven't been in a ring in awhile, so I am happy to be back, but more happy that your coming too. By the way...I talked to Jeff last night, and he said that the WWE is coming into town for RAW, but he, Matt and Shane aren't scheduled for any house shows, so they are coming a few days early to watch too. Their girlfriends are touring with them as well, so the entire group will be in Vegas."

"Awesome. At least I won't be by myself when your training or in the ring. Wait...Matt has a girlfriend?"

"I guess so. He said they hadn't been dating for very long, and wants us to meet her while we are all together," Shannon smiled as he kissed her cheek.

The plane landed about another hour later. Shannon had to go meet with the director of the wrestling event, so Tori decided to rest and take a nap. Before she lied down, she decided to call Angela, who was also coming to Vegas to watch Shannon wrestle.

"Hey, Ang, are you in town yet?"

"Just about. I just landed and heading to the hotel now. My silly flight was delayed almost a half hour."

"Wow, that sucks! Shannon is meeting with the director of the wrestling show now, and I think the guys are checking in. So, I think we are going to have dinner and maybe do a little bit of gambling."

"Ok, I will call you when I get there. By the way...when I see you later, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Ang?"

"I'm not going to say over the phone. Don't worry-its nothing bad. I will talk to you soon, ok?"

"Alright, see you later," Tori said as she watched Shannon walk into the room.

"Hi babe," he said cheerfully. "Are you ready for dinner? The guys are waiting downstairs."

"Yes I am starving!"

Shannon chuckled as he ushered his girlfriend to the lobby of their hotel. Once off the elevator, she immediatly saw Jeff and Beth, Shane and Talia and Matt waiting for them. She was now curious as to where Matt's new girlfriend was.

"Matt I thought you were bringing a new girlfriend with you?"

"Well, her flight was delayed and just got done checking in. So, she is freshening up now and will meet us after dinner."

As the group starting walking toward the hotel restaurant, something suddenly hit Tori. Angela's flight was delayed. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

After dinner, everyone headed toward the slot machines, but Tori pulled Jeff back.

"Jeff, who is Matt's mystery girlfriend?"

"I don't even know. All I know is he has been taking alot more late night phone calls and texting more."

"Interesting," Tori said as she and Jeff joined the others. She walked up to Shannon from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Having any luck baby?"

"I am now that your back," he said smiling. "What were you and Jeff whispering about?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who Matt's mystery girlfriend is. He said that her flight was delayed, and when I talked to Angela earlier, she said that her flight was delayed. Do you think?"

"Its probably coincidence."

"Yeah, your probably right," she said taking a seat at a slot machine next to Shannon.

"Hey Tori," Shannon begun after a few moments of silence. "You know that you are the most important person in my life right?"

Tori looked at her boyfriend puzzled. "Yes I did know that, but its always nice to hear you say that."

"Did you know that I love you?"

Tori was now more confused as ever. "Yes, I did know that you love me."

"Did you know that I want to marry you?"

Tori's head immediately spun to her right, her face in shock as she watched Shannon continue to play his slot machine. He then turned to face her, smiling. He then got off his chair, and stood to face her, and took her hand.

"Tori, I love you. You are giving me the best gift in the world by having my baby. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. So...will you marry me?" he asked, smiling and down on one knee.

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Your saying yes?" Shannon asked, almost sounding shocked.

"Are you shocked? Of course I'm saying yes. You are the one who helped me believe in love again. Why wouldn't I marry you?"

Shannon literally jumped to his feet as he took Tori in his arms, kissing her passionately. "I love you!"

"I love you more," she teased. "What would you say we get married tonight?"

"Seriously?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. All of our friends are here, and we can throw a party when we get back. We can even renew our vows in church or something later on down the road. Please?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"Now, how can I say no to that?" Shannon said laughing. "I was actually to suggest the same thing, but I didn't know how you would react to the question."

"All of the important people who I would want there is here," she said as the rest of the group walked up to them.

"I'm guessing by the goofy grin on Shannon's face that Tori said yes?" Beth said with a smile.

"Yes, she did say yes!" Shannon squealed at the top of his lungs. "Now, lets go find a wedding chapel because there is going to be a wedding tonight!"

As the group headed toward the front door, Jeff noticed that Matt wasn't with the group anymore. Tori could see he was right by the elevator, and as they walked by, they also witnessed him making out with his mystery girlfriend. Tori recognized her instantly.

"Oh my god!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. "Matt, you and Angela are together!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A Shout out goes to Ainat and ChainGangShorty54 for the awesome reviews! Thanks a bunch!**

"Ang, why didn't you tell us you were dating Matt?" Tori asked as the group drove down the street to find a wedding chapel.

"Well, we really started talking at his New Years Eve party, and started oficially dating in March. It hasn't been that long, and we wanted to be sure of things before we said anything. Your not mad, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. I think you and Matt make a cute couple...I just wish I would have known," she teased as Shannon stopped driving, and pulled into a parking lot.

Everyone piled out of the SUV, and as they were about to walk inside, Tori pulled Shannon back, so they could have a few moments alone.

"Shan, I just thought of something."

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. Surely, she wasn't changing her mind.

"I was just thinking we don't have rings to exchange."

Shannon chuckled. "Some wedding chapels sell them, but if this one doesn't, then we can buy some when we get home."

"That's true. Ok. Let's go inside."

Shannon smiled, taking Tori's hand and they walked inside. When they entered the building, they were met with an Elvis impersonator.

"Welcome!" he said loudly. "I'm going to guess that you are the bride and groom."

"Yes," Shannon said confidently. "I'm Shannon and this is Tori, and we do want to get married."

"Ok, all I need from you is $50.00, mainly to pay for the service and marriage license."

Shannon pulled out his wallet, handing him a credit card. "By the way...does this chapel sell wedding rings?" He was embarrassed he didn't already have an engagement ring for Tori, but decided to propose before he bought one.

"We have some jewelry in that case over there."

Tori and Shannon walked over to the case to take a peek. "Shan, there are two platinum bands. Let's go ahead and get those."

"Alright, and when we get home, I will make sure to buy you the diamond you deserve to wear with that band."

"Ok," she whispered as the two shared one last kiss before walking into the main chapel. Their friends were already seated in the seats as Shannon and Tori stood before Elvis.

"Do you Shannon take Tori to be your wife?"

"I do," he said confidently.

"Tori, do you take Shannon to be your husband?"

"I do," she said.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Elvis said as he wiggled his hips like only Elvis can.

Shannon and Tori laughed at Elvis first, and then he pull her into a soft, but passionate kiss. They continued kissing as they heard their friends clap for them, and eventually broke apart their lips.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Beth.

"Its about time," Matt said wrapping his arms around both of his friends.

Everyone made their way back to their hotel and parted ways. When they got back to their hotel, Tori plopped on their bed and Shannon lied down next to her.

"Are you happy?"

"Very happy," she said as she tugged on his shirt for a kiss.

The next night was Shannon's first match in the event, and he couldn't have been more nervous. He was in the back locker room, lacing up his boots when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. He expected it to be the director saying he had a few minutes to showtime.

"Hi husband," Tori said smiling as she and the rest of the group came in the locker room.

"Hi wife," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"We wanted to wish you luck before your match," Beth said as she watched Tori and Shannon start kissing. "Although that isn't how we are going to wish you luck," she said as everyone laughed.

"Thanks guys, especially for being here tonight."

"No problem," Shane said. "We know that you would do it for any of us."

Shannon nodded in agreement as a crew member came in the room to tell him he had five minutes. "Alright guys, I guess that's my cue."

Everyone made their way out of the locker room, wishing the best, but Tori stayed behind. "Shan, good luck out there tonight, and please be careful!"

"I will. I'll see you after the match, ok?"

Tori nodded in agreement and went to take her seat next to the rest of her friends.

"How's Shannon feeling?" Angela asked.

"I think he's pretty nervous. I made sure to give him a kiss for good luck," Tori said as she heard Shannon's music start.

_"From Whispering Pines, NC, Shannon Moore!"_ the announcer boomed into the microphone. He was jumping up and down, smiling from ear to ear as he made his way to the ring. He started slapping hands with the fans, and acknowledged his friends and Tori in the front row.

His oppenent, a Nevada native, came next and the match soon started. Punches were thrown and when Shannon tried to grab the guy's wrist, he reversed the role and threw Shannon out of the ring.

"Matt, is he ok?" Tori asked with a sense of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he is. He is probably selling."

Tori looked at her friend with confusement. "What's selling?"

"He's making the audience believe he's hurt, but he really isn't."

Shannon made back into the ring before the ten count was up, and the match continued, as Shannon was named the ultimate winner. His smile got bigger as his hand was raised, and later on, met Tori in their hotel room.

"Tori, are you in here?" he asked as he walked in the door.

"Yes, I'm right here," she said as she came out of the bathroom and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, baby!"

"Thank you," he said as he placed a kiss on her nose. "I had a blast out there tonight and it was awesome having all of you guys out there with me."

"I wouldn't have missed it, and I'll tell you that the baby was very active during your match. I think if he could have, he would have kicked right out of my belly," Tori said laughing.

"Maybe he will carry on the family tradition..."

"Maybe," Tori whispered as the newlyweds kissed once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you goes out to Ainat and ChainGangShorty54 for the reviews!**

Tori sadly sighed as she finished packing her suitcase on Monday morning. Sadly, her Las Vegas vacation was over and it was back to the real world for her and Shannon. Shannon noticed how sad she looked.

"Babe, what's the matter?"

"I'm just kind of sad our vacation is over. It seemed like it just flew by."

"I know it did," Shannon agreed. "You know what though."

"What?"

"I think this has been the best vacation I ever took."

"Why is that?" Tori asked.

"I think its because I got to marry you," he said smiling as he placed a kiss on her lips.

About another half hour later, Shannon and Tori left their room and said goodbye to their friends, they headed toward the airport. Several hours later, they finally pulled up the driveway.

"Wow, its good to be home!" Tori exclaimed as she sat her tired body on the couch.

"Yes, it does feel nice to be home. Did you like the matches you saw over the weekend?"

"Absolutely," she said as Shannon sat on the couch, and she leaned into him. "You looked awesome out there. I could tell that you were honestly happy."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her forehead.

**1 Week Later**

It was the day of Shannon and Tori's wedding reception, or big ass party as they called it. Since it was only going to be their group of friends, Shannon's parents and two older brothers and some co-workers from the tattoo shop, they decided to have the party in their huge basement.

"Tor, do you need any help with anything?" Angela and Beth asked as they found Tori gathering food in the kitchen to bring downstairs.

"Yeah, if you want to grab the chips and the other snacks. Shannon is outside now grilling the hamburgers and hotdogs, so I think that is all that needs to go downstairs for right now."

While the girls went downstairs, Shannon's dad, Brian, came outside to help his son.

"Hey dad," he said smiling as he watched the older man walk outside.

"Hi Shannon. You need any help out here?"

"Well, I don't think so. Everything is pretty well cooking. Have you gotten to talk to Tori yet?"

"Yes, and she is great. She is definitely the opposite of you."

"Is that good or bad?" Shannon asked laughing.

"Its good. By the way, when you told us you eloped, I got to thinking about something I have that you may want," Brian said as he handed Shannon a small box.

When he opened the box, he was surprised to see what was inside. Inside was Shannon's grandmother's 1.25 princess cut platinum engagement ring. "Dad, is this grandma's?"

"Yeah, she gave it to me right before she died. Listen, I know that you and Tori only exchanged bands. Go ahead and give this to her too."

"Thanks dad," he said as he gave his dad a quick hug. Just as they broke apart, Tori came out with some plates.

"Hi guys. Shan, are you ready for these yet?"

"Yes thank you babe," he said kissing her temple. Shannon's dad couldn't help but notice how Shannon and Tori looked at each other. They were really in love with each other.

A little while later, everyone was eating dinner when Shannon stood up to give a speech, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"On behalf of Tori, I want to say thank you to everyone who is here with us tonight as we celebrate eloping," he said with a smirk. "I know not all of you were there, and just so you know we are planning on renewing our wedding vows sometime in the future." Shannon then looked down at Tori, who was still sitting, and took her hand to stand her up. "If anyone in this room doesn't know, this person to my right is the most important person in my life. Tori, I just want you to remember that I love you so so much, and I'm obviously happy that you agreed to be my wife," he said as squeezed her hand, and taking the small box out of his shirt pocket. "I want to give you this, as one of many symbols of my love for you."

Tori had a confused look on her face as she took the box, and gasped when she opened it. "Oh my God, its beautiful!"

Shannon then took the ring, slid it on top of her wedding band, and got down on bended knee once again. "Tori, will you stay married to me?"

"Yes," she said giggling as Shannon got off the floor and wrapped his wife in a hug and a kiss, while their guests clapped for them.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Shannon," Tori said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank Ainat and ChainGangShorty54 once again for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**Mid-May: 2 weeks till due date**

"Shannon, can you bring me a glass of water?" Tori asked as she lie miserably on the couch.

"Sure, babe. I will be right there."

It was mid May, and although the weather outside was in the mid 70's, Shannon and Tori's house felt like an ice cube because she was so hot. To tell the story short: Tori was miserable. She just wished that the baby would come out soon and very soon!

Shannon walked into the living room and chuckled as he watched Tori fan herself with a her hand. He knew she was warm because she was at the tail end of her pregnancy, but he was freezing. He couldn't tell her that though...his job was to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Here you go," he said smiling, handing her the cold glass.

"You are awesome," she said as she watched him sit her up to rub her shoulders and back.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I feel like Frosty the Snowman, like a whale, like a big fat pig..."

"Ok, ok ok," Shannon said laughing. "You aren't any of those things. You are my beautiful pregnant wife whom I still think is incredibly sexy."

"Yeah, ok," she said as she rolled her eyes. "You think its possible I can talk the doctor into letting me go early at our appointment tomorrow? I wouldn't even be that early!"

"Honey, I promise you that this baby will come out soon. I'm sorry your so miserable," he said as he carefully placed his chin on her shoulder.

"That's ok...I'm sorry your so cold."

"What makes you think I'm cold right now?"

"Shannon, your in sweat suit pants and a long sleeved shirt! Its the end of May." Tori said as Shannon started laughing.

"Ok, I may be cold, but as long as your comfortable, that's all that matters."

That night as they fell asleep, Tori was sleeping in a t-shirt and lounge shorts, tossing and turning. Shannon, on the other hand, was in pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt, and covered in two heavy quilts. Tori turned over, as she watched her husband sleep. She felt so bad that the air conditioner was so low, but she was so lucky he was understading.

The next day, they both sat in the doctor office, patiently waiting to go to the room.

"Shan, do you think she'll induce me so I can go early?"

"I doubt it, but you never know," he said smiling and placing a kiss on her hand.

Within a few minutes, they were called to the room, and the doctor soon came in. "Tori, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. I feel like Frosty the Snowman, a whale, a big fat pig..."

"Ok, I'm guessing your ready to have this baby," her doctor chuckled.

"She most definietly is," Shannon replied smiling.

"Alright, Tori, if you would lie down on the examination table, we will listen to the heartbeat.

Tori did as she was asked, and Dr. Hope moved the little machine over Tori's belly. "Hmmm..." Dr. Hope said out loud.

"Is there something wrong?" Shannon asked.

"I am going to get the sonogram machine to check on the baby. I will be right back," she replied as she hurried out of the room. Tori turned her attention to Shannon, with tears in her eyes.

"Shan, is something wrong with the baby?"

Before he could respond, Dr. Hope returned with machine and got Tori all hooked up. As she moved the little machine, she could see the baby, but he was barely moving. Dr. Hope then turned her attention to Shannon.

"Mr. Moore, may I see you outside for a moment please?"

"If this has anything to do with the baby, I want to know too," Tori demanded. "You can tell both of us at the same time."

"Ok, when I was checking on his heartbeat, it was faint, which can happen during the last weeks because he isn't moving around so much, and you are obviously full term. I wanted to check on him just to make sure, and as you can see on the screen now, the cord is wrapped around his neck."

"Oh my God!" Tori screamed as she burst out crying as Shannon took her hand.

"Shh,Tor, calm down," he said trying to be supportive as best as he could. "Now, Dr. Hope what do we do now?"

"I will call the hospital to expect you. You will check in, and be brought to the labor/delivery room immediately to be prepped for a C-Section."

"Once we get there, will the baby be ok once he is out?" Tori asked.

"The faster we get you in, the better. According to the sonogram, he was still moving, but the cord is wrapped around a few times," Dr. Hope said as she wiped off the cold jelly off Tori's belly. "Ok, you guys are ready to go. Go straight to the hospital and I will meet you there once I make the phone call."

Shannon and Tori walked out of the room and quickly walked to the car. Once they were belted in, Tori burst out crying. "Shannon, what if its too late?" she asked between sobs. "I am so scared."

"Babe, I'm scared too," he admitted, "But we have to think positively. Dr. Hope even said that he was sill moving, and we will get him out very soon." he said as he quickly took his scared wife into his arms. "Everything will be ok," he said reassuringly.

Tori only nodded as they quickly drove out of the doctor office and headed toward the hospital, hoping and praying over and over that it wasn't too late.


	15. Chapter 15

**A big thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, ChainGangShorty54 and Ainat for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

Shannon and Tori made it to the hospital within a few minutes and soon got themselves checked in with the receptionist.

"Tori Moore is here for a C-Section. Dr. Hope should have called by now," Shannon told the receptionist as Tori took a seat on a nearby couch.

"Ah, yes, she called just a few minutes ago," the young woman said as she looked at Tori. "Tori, this wheelchair right here is for you, and I will page Dr. Hope to let her know you are here."

"Ok, thank you," Tori said as she got into the wheelchair and then looked up at Shannon. "You ready for this?"

"You bet I am!" he said reassuringly as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Tori."

"I love you too."

Dr. Hope arrived moments later, and they wheeled Tori into a nearby room to get her prepped for a C-Section. While they prepped, they asked Shannon to stay outside of the room for a minute. During his moment alone, he decided to make a quick call to Matt, who answered after only two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, its Shannon. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Ang and I are just hanging out. What's up?"

"I'm in the hospital with Tori. I need you to go to our house and bring our bags up to the hospital."

"Absolutely. Did she go into labor, and where are they?"

"Tori's big duffel is by the back door. The baby's diaper bag is in the baby's room. No she didn't go into labor. We were at a doctor appointment and discovered the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. So, she is getting prepped for a C-Section now."

"Oh man that's awful. Yeah, we are leaving right now, will be up in a few, and we'll call the guys."

"Thanks man," Shannon said as he watched the doctor come out of Tori's room. "How's Tori holding up?"

"She is prepped and you can go back in. We are ready to wheel her down to surgery."

"Ok, thanks."

Shannon then re-joined his wife in her room, and she was soon wheeled down to the surgery room. Shannon slipped scrubs over his clothes, and then took his wife's hand.

"Alright, Shannon, Tori, within minutes your baby will be here," Dr. Hope said as she began. "Tori, in just a minute you will feel some tugging. Just stay as calm and still as you can."

Tori closed her eyes and slightly winced as she felt the tugging, and Shannon tightened the grip on her hand. "Shan, do you realize we are going to be parents in just a few minutes?"

"Scary isn't it?" he teased. "Did you ever think after the first night we met that within 8 months we would be married and be parents?"

"Its very scary," she said smiling.

"Nurse Andrea, I need the baby warmer now!" Dr. Hope said sternly as she was cutting the cord on the baby's neck.

"Shannon, what's going on?" Tori asked nervously.

Shannon watched as Dr. Hope cut the cord and unwrapped it from his neck. He couldn't believe how much of the baby's color was purple.

"Shannon????"

Dr. Hope kept the baby under the warmer, trying to get him warm and his body temperature back up. Within a few mintues, Shannon and Tori heard the sound every set of parents longs to hear when their baby is born: the sound of their baby crying.

Dr. Hope then looked up and smiled at Shannon and Tori. "Your son is going to be ok."


	16. Chapter 16

**A big thank you goes out to Ainat and ChainGangShorty54 for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

"Shannon, is the baby really ok?" Tori asked through tears.

"Yeah. The nurse is cleaning him up now and then we get to see him. Babe, I am so proud of you," he said as he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

Tori only smiled as Dr. Hope finished stitching her up, and then watched as the nurse brought over the baby, first handing him to Shannon.

Once Shannon took that baby in his arms, he could feel tears start to form in his eyes and then sat down next to Tori, who couldn't sit up just yet because of the stitches.

"Hi big guy," Shannon said happily, then looking at Tori. "We are your mommy and daddy."

"He is so beautiful," Tori said. "Shan, he looks exactly like you."

Shannon looked back down at his sleeping son, and smiled as he knew that Tori was right. There was no denying this baby was his: the baby had his nose, lips and eyes. He was a minature Shannon.

"Shannon, we need to think of a name for this beautiful baby of ours!"

"Yeah I guess we do. You know what name I like the best?"

"What Shannon?"

"Jackson. I know its your maiden name, but..."

"Actually, that is perfect. How about Jackson Brian Moore? He'll have my maiden name and your middle name."

"I like it. It suits him well."

The nurse soon took Jackson to the nursery, where they would perform a few more tests just to make there wasn't any permanent damage from having the cord wrapped around his neck. They then carefully helped Tori into a wheel chair and brought her into her room, where they let her get some rest.

"Tori, you get some rest. I'm going to go see if Matt is here with our bags.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too," he said bending down to kiss her.

Shannon then went down to the lobby and was met by Matt and Angela. "So, how did everything go?" Matt asked.

"Everything went awesome. We have a 7lb and 4oz boy, and we named him Jackson Brian Moore," the new dad said as the smile on his face never left.

"Can we see them?" Angela asked.

"Well, Tori is resting as we speak. Jackson is in the nursery. They are doing a few tests, just to make sure there isn't any damage from the cord being around his neck."

"I have an idea," Matt said. "How about Angela and I grab some dinner with everyone and we all come back up later on to visit. Will you guys be up for it then?"

"I'm sure we will. Tor was already asking when you guys were coming up."

"Then its settled. We will be up after dinner."

"Alright I will tell her. Thanks again for bringing these up," Shannon said as he hugged one of his best friends and cousin.

A few hours later, baby Jackson was back with his parents and everyone was up at the hospital visiting with Shannon, Tori and Jackson.

"Its amazing how much Jackson looks like Shannon!" Beth beamed.

"Poor, poor baby!" Jeff teased.

"He's so cute!" Angela said excitedly as she handed the baby to Matt.

"You are a lucky guy, did you know that?" he asked Jackson as the baby made a noise, almost like a response. He then turned his attention to Shannon and Tori. "Its awesome there is no damage, especially after the cord was wrapped around his neck."

"Yeah, we are very fortunate," Shannon said as he looked down at Tori, both exchanging smiles.

About another half hour later, the group of friends left the hospital, and Shannon and Tori were left alone. Tori eventually fell asleep, while Shannon started rocking in the chair with Jackson.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Ma-I'm mean daddy is going to buy you a Mockingbird. If that mockingbird doesn't sing, than daddy is going to buy you a diamond ring," he started singing as he adjusted the blanket keeping his son warm. "Jackson, I'm going to try and be the best daddy I can. You are a lucky guy-you have a great mom."

Tori's eyes fluttered open and smiled as she watched her husband rock with their son. She listened for a moment longer, and not wanting to interrupt his talk with Jackson, Tori closed her eyes again and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Few Weeks Later**

The silence of the night was broken as Shannon and Tori began to hear Jackson start to cry over the baby monitor. The last few weeks have been very trying, but good for the new parents. Jackson was a very good baby, only getting up twice a night.

"Tori, I will get the baby out of the bed." Shannon said.

"I will get his bottle ready."

Shannon and Tori seperated ways as he headed for the nursery and Tori headed downstairs toward the kitchen. Once it was heated up, she headed back for the nursery.

"Shan, here is the bottle," Tori whispered.

"Thank you," he said smiling, as Tori knelt down beside the rocking chair in the nursery. "Why don't you go back to sleep. I can feed him and get him back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok."

She then stood up, kissed Shannon and Jackson both and went on to bed. The next morning, Tori was doing some light house chores as Jackson napped.

"Hey Tor," Shannon said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to head down to work for a little bit. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"That's fine," she replied smiling. "We aren't going to do a whole lot here. I know you have alot going on at work, so you take as much time as you need."

"Ok," he said wrapping her in his arms. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Shannon. How about you bring home dinner?"

"Ok deal," he said as he walked out the door.

About an hour past. Tori was trying to burp Jackson when she heard the doorbell. When she opened the door, she was definitely shocked to see the two people on the other side.

"Mom. Dad. What are you guys doing here?"

"Can we come in?" Tori's dad, Richard, asked. "We would like to talk to you."

"Sure, come on in," she said fully opening the door.

"Tori, is Shannon here? We would like to talk with him as well," her mom, Ann, asked.

"No, Shannon's at work right now. What can I do for you guys?"

"First...can we see our grandson?" Ann asked hopeful.

After thinking for a moment, Tori nodded as she handed him to his grandmother. "We named him Jackson. He's three weeks old."

Richard and Ann doted over their grandson for a few minutes, and then turned toward their daughter once again. "Tori, we have been thinking alot, and we want to apologize to you and Shannon," Ann said.

"Yes," Richard agreed. "We didn't give him a fair shot, and shouldn't have taken Jason's side...even after you guys broke up."

"I know its asking alot, but can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" Ann asked as she handed Jackson to Richard.

"Well, its going to take alot," Tori said, "but I think that if we keep working on it, one day we can get over this. Tell you what, Shannon is supposed to bring home dinner. Would you like to stay with us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tori said smiling.

Richard then looked at Ann and agreed to the dinner. Tori called Shannon to explain the situation, and within the hour, Shannon was home with a few pizzas.

"So, they really apologized?" Shannon whispered as he and Tori retrieved plates and glasses.

"Yeah I was shocked. I got to thinking, you know how this has hurt and I figured it would take some time, but I think after time goes on, we can get through this."

"Well, whatever decision you make, I stand by your side no matter what. You know that right?"

"Of course I do," Tori said she and Shannon shared a quick kiss.

That night, Tori and Shannon shared a great meal with her parents, and for the first time in a long time, they all got along great.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to send a shout out to ChainGang54 for the review!**

The next few months seemed to have flown by for Shannon and Tori, as it was now around the 4th of July. Jackson was now almost two months old, and Shannon and Tori felt very lucky to have such a good baby. Since it was so close to the 4th of July, they decided to have a barbecue with all of their friends.

"Hey Tori!" Angela exclaimed as she walked into the house with Matt.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you guys came!" Tori said as Angela extended her arms, wanting to take Jackson.

"No problem. Now, where is Shannon and the other guys?" Matt asked.

"Outside," Tori said pointing toward the deck.

Once the girls were by themselves, they started gathering food again, and Tori could tell Angela was nervous.

"Ang, what's up? You have never been this quiet."

"Well..."

"Come on, you can tell me.

Before she could start, Jeff, Beth, Shane and Talia all walked in. After the guys went outside, Tori told Angela to go on.

"Ok, ok. Well, I'm pregnant!"

"Ang, that's great!" both Talia and Tori exclaimed.

"I'm going to be an aunt...kind of!" Beth said.

"Does Matt know?"

"Yeah I told him last night," she said with a smile. "We are going to tell everyone while we have dinner, but I had to tell you guys seperate, so act surprised! Also, we are engaged!" she exclaimed showing off the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations!!!" everyone exclaimed.

"Ok, you have to spill details," Tori said.

"Well, we were just sitting on the couch watching tv last night, and we both said that we wanted to talk to the other about something important. Matt went first and he obviously purposed. I then showed him the positive pregnancy test and he was excited."

"That is great!"

"What's great?" Shannon asked as he came inside the house.

The girls just kind of looked at each other and started giggling. "You will find out soon enough!" Tori told her husband after she kissed him on the cheek.

"If you say so...I'm going back outside."

The burgers and brats were soon ready and everyone was eating outside. As they continued to make small talk, Matt and Angela stood up from their chairs.

"We have an announcment," Matt said as he glanced at Angela one more time. "We are getting married and having a baby!"

Everyone stood up and passed around hugs and words of congratulations.

"Was that what you guys were talking about?" Shannon whispered to Tori.

She only smiled and nodded as they shared a quick kiss before offering their congratulations to the excited couple.

**A/N: Sadly, only a few more chapters are left and this story will be finished. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, put alets on it or put in their favorite stories. That means alot!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank ChainGangShorty54 and Ainat for the awesome reviews! Sadly, there is only one more chapter, and this story will be completed.**

**1 Year Later**

It was a beautiful, yet hot, July day. A perfect day for a wedding. Tori couldn't help but think how happy Matt and Angela looked as they walked into the reception hall, finally husband and wife. She then took a peak at their 3 month old daughter, Olivia, who was being entertained by Matt's dad.

Tori sighed as she dug into her piece of wedding cake. Jackson was now just over a year old, and even though he was at a good and fun age, she had to admit that she missed him being a tiny infant. As Shannon walked closer to his wife with drinks, he couldn't help notice the look on Tori's face.

"Hey," he said kissing her cheek before sitting down next to her. "What's up? You don't look very happy."

"Oh, I am. I'm very happy for Matt and Angela. I was just watching Olivia. You remember when Jackson used to be that little?"

"Of course I do, baby. I'm just thankful my mom and dad took him for the night. He would be running around all over, and we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves," he said smiling and taking her hand.

Tori smiled back at him. "Shan, do you ever think about another baby?"

Shannon just shrugged his shoulders. "Its not a bad idea. I mean Jackson is a little over a year old, and I miss him being a baby too," he replied as the music started and stood up. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Tori said smiling. After a few minutes of dancing, Beth came up to Shannon and Tori.

"May I please borrow Tori, Shannon? Thank you!" she exclaimed as she pulled Tori by the arm, leading her to the bathroom.

"Beth what's up?" Tori exclaimed as they walked into the bathroom.

"This," she said as she showed her friend the pregnancy test box.

"Wow this is like baby central!"

"What do you mean?" Beth asked as she went into a stall.

"Well, Shannon and I are talking about having another baby, Matt and Angela just had Olivia not too long ago and you may be next. Its like our own mini version of the Core group!" Tori said laughing.

"I agree," Beth said. "Ok, we have to wait a couple of minutes and then we will know the results."

"Beth, does Jeff know?"

Before she could answer, they both heard a knock on the door. When Tori peaked outside, she saw it was Jeff standing there. "I saw my girlfriend walk in here with a purpose. Can I join the pow wow?"

"Yeah, come on in," Beth said. Once he was in, Tori shut the door again and locked it, obviously since a male was in the room.

"Ok B, what's going on? I saw you grab Tori, and walk this way with a purpose. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just didn't know how you were going to react to my possible news so I brought a girlfriend in here."

"What news?" Jeff asked as he glanced at Tori.

"Well...how would you feel about giving Olivia a cousin?"

"I would love it, and she would have a play-Beth, are you pregnant?" he finally asked.

"Maybe. I'm waiting for the test to turn either blue or pink."

"You know what, Beth...since Jeff is in here with you, I'm going to step out so you guys can have your moment. Be sure to tell me the results though," Tori said smiling.

Once Tori stepped out of the room, she found her husband once again, talking with Shane, Talia and Matt. "Shannon, may I borrow you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. They walked outside and sat on a nearby bench. "What's on your mind Tor?"

"I just can't help thinking about babies. I mean, Jeff and Beth are in the bathroom right now waiting on a test, and Matt and Ang have Olivia. I don't know, but I just can't get them off my mind."

"Wait, Jeff and Beth are both in a bathroom? Where?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Tori said giggling.

"Anyway...I have been kind of having babies on the brain too," Shannon said. "I think its probably because everyone around us is having kids."

"Probably," she said as she stood up to go back inside, but Shannon stopped her. "What?"

Before Shannon could answer, Jeff walked out with a big grin on his face. "Guys, I'm going to be a dad! Isn't that awesome?"

"That is great," Shannon said as he quickly hugged the newest dad-to-be of the group. Tori also congratulated him, and soon Shannon and Tori were left alone again outside.

"Shannon, just before Jeff came out, you looked like you wanted to tell me something. Is something going on?"

"No. How about we sneak over to the tattoo studio real quick?"

"Why?" Tori asked confused.

"Well, we made one baby there. Why not another?" Shannon said, smiling seductively and wiggling his eyebrows.

Tori could only laugh as Shannon leaned in for a kiss. "How about we just work on that tonight, at home? If I remember correctly, the studio floor was hard and cold."

Shannon nodded his head. "Alright deal."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to Ainat and ChainGangShorty54 who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock. Also, I want to thank everyone who put an alert on the story, added it to their favorites and reviewed.**

**So, here is the final chapter of Unexpected Love. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**10 Months Later**

Tori was exhausted, but excited as the delivery was over. She glanced over at Shannon, who was taking pictures of their new daughter as she was getting dried off and a baby hospital gown on. He walked back over to his wife, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Babe, I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you. Isn't she a pretty baby?!"

"She is," Shannon said as the nurse brought the baby over, handing her to Tori. "She looks exactly like you."

They shared another kiss as Shannon's mom walked into the room with Jackson, who was nearly two.

"Hi momma! Hi dad!" Jackson exclaimed as Shannon took him in his arms.

"Hi buddy," Shannon said. "Do you see the baby in mommy's arms? That's your new sister."

"Sisser?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, we're going to take her to our house in a few days. Is that ok?" Tori asked.

"Sure. Whas her name?"

Shannon and Tori then exchanged glances. They hadn't found out the sex of the baby this time and didn't discuss names. "Tori, you decide."

"Well...I like the name Kenzi. How about Kenzi Marie Moore?"

"Perfect," Shannon said as he kissed Tori and then Jackson. "Jackson, this is your sister Kenzi."

About a half hour later, Shannon's mom and Jackson left the room and Shannon and Tori were left alone once again.

"Shan, have you called everyone yet?"

"Yep, these flowers are from Jeff, Beth and Dane. Since Beth had Dane only a few weeks ago, they probably won't come up, but Jeff probably will later."

"Ok, that's fine."

"I called Matt. Olivia is sick, so he'll be up, but Ang and Olivia will probably stay home. Angela said she would call you later. Shane and Talia are probably going to be up anytime."

"Cool. We have the best friends," Tori exclaimed.

Shannon chuckled as his wife handed him their newborn daughter. "You know what, baby, we have the perfect family you know that."

"Yes, I agree."

"I mean, we have two beautiful kids and most importantly, we have each other."

Tori smiled. "Yes, we have a great family. I still thank Angela every day for bringing us together."

"I do too," he said as he leaned foward to kiss his beautiful wife and then his beautiful daughter.

**A/N: Sorry for the few spelling mistakes when Jackson was talking. That's two year old language for you!**


End file.
